Busting Makes Me Feel Good
by KicksAndGigglesEnt
Summary: Erotic and comical tale where the Ghostbusters from 1984 and 2016 meet.


It was a thick, hot, and humid afternoon in New York City. Most of it's citizens were firmly planted in front of window AC units or else hanging out into the soft breeze if hey had none. But not Jillian Holtzmann. Holtzmann was in her lab bolting, screwing, and welding amid unshielded telsa coils and unlicensed nuclear reactors. There was work to do.

But still it was sweltering. She tugged on the zipper of her beige cover-alls, made "cover-very-littles," as it sneaked past her navel. Her nipples chaffed against the zipper's teeth on both sides and as she wiped her brow with her grease and oil blacken hands, a rivulet of sweat trickled down the nap of her neck, tickling her as it went. She didn't mind the sensation. It fact she enjoyed the chaffing and tickling both. She was tempted to grab her most phallic wrench and post-pone her work. But genius wasn't going to invent itself. Besides, all that was left was the field test.

Gripping with both hands, she grabbed the power-switch and pulled it down with a mighty grown. Lightning flashed and bolts arched throughout the workshop. After all, safety is for dudes. A sudden burst of force sent Holtzmann sprawling, landing hard on top of a lab table. A quivering slit in the fabric of reality appeared, floating silently a foot off the ground. The tear opened enough for a man to step through is if from out of nowhere.

He was over six feet tall and pole thin, dripping wet and wrapped around the waste in a too small towel. He must have just stepped out of the shower, but his voluminous hair still added another four inches to his height.

"Maybe I shouldn't just step through inter-dimensional rifts without first getting my equipment..." Egon said before noticing Holtzmann, straddling the lab table as she picks herself up from the blast. Egon's eyebrows rise in concert with his penis.

"Then again, we'll see how this goes."

The lights had all blown out from the power surge. They were lit only by the soft glow of the loose radium keep in the lab and a bunsen-burner Holtzmann ignited to set the mood. She held it close to Egon and looked him over.

"You are quite the specimen ," she said while biting her bottom lip. "What do you do for fun?"

"I collect molds, spores, and fungus." he answered coolly.  
"Hot." She placed her hands on his firm chest and ran her fingers down to the knot in the towel, leaving dark streaks of grease and oil as she went.

"You're filthy," Egon, remarked with a smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she quipped as she tore the towel away to reveal his erect PK meter. She took it in her mouth and Egon made the same weird face Ray did that time he got a blow job from a ghost.

He reached out, just hoping to grab something to steady himself. His hand happened to close around the familiar form of a proton pack. He made quick adjusted to the switches and dials without looking, pushed Holtzmann away from himself and then fired thrice. The concentrated beam of energized particles shot out, atomizing Holtzmann clothes without harming the supple body beneath.

"Genius! I knew there had to be a faster way to undress!" Holtzmann exclaimed. She pulled him down to the hard concrete floor of the lab. They began their work. Experimenting with every documented sexual position, and inventing at least one new one that is only possible with the use of industrial grade clamps, two centrifuges, and a hand-held particle accelerator. With each new position, Holtzmann's screams of ecstasy grew louder and louder.

Egon remained icy quiet.

Until finally he pulled out and, with the slightest gasp, released his ectoplasm toward Holtzmann, who dexterously caught it in a petri-dish, seal it, labelled it, and cradled her sample of man-seed against her breast like a prized possession.

Just as they were catching their breath, the other three ghostbusters climbed the stairs of the firehouse.

"Pee-You," complained Yates. "Light a candle why don't you. It smells like someone had sex in 246 different positions in here."

Patty fixed the breaker, lighting the lab and revealing Egon and Holtzmann's glistening, sweat-slick, naked forms.

"Hey, don't hog all the inter-dimensional man," said Erin Gilbert. It's uncertain how she knew Egon was from another dimension, but she's pretty smart so everyone just let it slide. Soon all four women were pawing at Egon and he was retreating backwards.

"Ladies, please. You're all too much for me."

And then his eyes flash with an idea. A terrible, wonderful idea. His eyes locked on Holtzmann.

"If you widen the focus aperture on the device that brought me here..." he started.

"...and set the buffers to purge in synch with the feedback. That could work." She finished.

In moments, the modified device was humming with power, but this time the tear was more than a slit, it enlarged as the device began to make sounds like panting and moaning. Screws vibrated loose, then suddenly the whole device burst. Now there wasn't just a tear in space, but a melding and the two universes became one. When the dust settled, there was one firehall, filled with eight ghostbusters.

Not a word was said. None needed to be. They were two halves of one whole being snapped back together by a magnetism powerful beyond measure. An orgy like a containment breach burst forth. They fucked in every combination, except Patty and Winston, since he reminded her too much of her uncle so they always stayed on opposite sides of the orgy and never made direct eye contact, but everyone else took their turns. Hours turned to days, days to a week. The orgy only puttered out as, one by one, their hearts gave out.

Peter Venkman was the last to fall. His laid back style and sardonic wit had allowed him to pace himself the best, but as his heart finally gave out he said,

"This was not how I expected to go, but I have not regrets, except maybe being voiced by Garfield in the animated series. That was weird."

And then, all was still. The Ghostbusters were no more... For all of five minutes until each of their spectral forms raised from their used up physical forms, and the ghostly forms, equally sexy but eternal and untiring, picked up where they had left of.

They say they are all still at to this day.


End file.
